Peckham General Hospital
Peckham General Hospital is the local hospital for Peckham in the Only Fools And Horses series fiction. Members of the Trotter family have been treated there over the years as has many of the inhabitants of the London borough. The hospital was mentioned in Christmas Crackers (28th December 1981) and Grandad Trotter was said to be laid up there in Happy Returns (21st February 1985) but the hospital did not feature in scenes in the show until Sleeping Dogs Lie (21st March 1985). Background Peckham General Hospital was probably on the site of the old parish workhouse. It was the local hospital for the folk of Peckham. In the summer of 1980, Grandad Trotter, grandfather of local celebrity Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, was in hospital. Later on Del joked that Grandad was given so many antibiotics that he sneezed and 2 other people got better. Local cafe owner Sid Robertson who run Sid's Cafe ran a very unhygienic cafe and Sid was known as "The Peckham Poisoner" due to this. Peckham General Hospital was overloaded with patients with food poising because of this. 1985-2003 In 1985, Albert Trotter ended up at the hospital after eating pork which was warmed up a bit in the microwave. A rare case of a patient with food poisoning which was unrelated to grubby cafe owner Sid. In 1989, Del Boy had stomach pains and told the doctor that he was a health freak and was teetotal and celibate when he was anything but. He ended up in hospital, as the doctor was worried that it may be a grumbling appendix, and when that was not the case, they did more tests, and even Del thought it was a life threatening illness. But Dr Meadows, being Del's former GP knew Del had lied about being a health freak, as he was a Castella King, Pina Colada lout and curry king. Del was diagnosed with Irritable Bowel Syndrome and discharged. Del was very relieved. He was told to change his diet. In February 1991, Del and Raquel Turner had their baby son Damien Trotter in the maternity ward. In 1996 Cassandra Trotter had a miscarriage and had to be taken to hospital. While there, Del Boy punched a loud-mouthed drunken patient who had taken some pills. In 2003, Denzil Tulser had treatment in hospital for piles. He said they were more like asteroids. In 2003 Cassandra gave birth to her baby Joan Trotter Jnr at Peckham General. Known staff over the years *1987-1989-present Dr Meadows *1996 Trivia *Del Boy was understandably terrified of hospitals, well being a patient there anyway. While he was a loud, brash market trader, underneath he was scared of doctors, Gods and hospitals. So when he went to the doctors due to stomach pains he thought he would be given some pills but as he was not truthful about his lifestyle, saying he was a health freak, Del, in true plonker style ended up in hospital, his worst nightmare. Del was not worried about being a visitor to hospitals as seen in Sleeping Dogs Lie and Modern Men. Appearances in Only Fools And Horses *Sleeping Dogs Lie (21st March 1985) *Sickness And Wealth (5th February 1989) *Three Men, A Woman and a Baby (3rd February 1991) *Modern Men (27th December 1996) *Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) Category:Only Fools And Horses locations. Category:Peckham, London in Only Fools And Horses fiction.